Little Accidents
by RiGbYmAnIaC
Summary: These are just Little Accidents that happen every once in a while. . .there is a different pairing per chapter soooooo. . . . yeah. . please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Little accidents:

Welcome to my new fanfiction called little accidents, all of these are well little accidents between many pairings, I'm most likely going to do at least one little accident per pairing maybe more depending on ideas, and we're going to be starting off with a Morby accident

Morby accident #1:

He stared into the eyes of the person that just saved him and blushed. He had fallen from the roof with a shriek thinking that he was going to die, but a pair of big, soft, hands captured him and held him close. Tears stained the spot where they had fallen and new ones quickly formed in thier place.  
"Shhhhh. . It's okay, I've got you,"the voice cooed as the hands swiftly wiped away the tears.

"I..I could've died,"the raccoon trembled.

"I know, you really need to be more careful dude,"Mordecai said.

Rigby sniffled, being this close to Mordecai made him feel safe and he didn't want to let that go right now, but he had no slowly set Rigby on the ground ruffling his hair and giving him a serious look,"Promise me you'll never do something that dumb again."

Rigby's big brown eyes searched Mordecai's blue ones looking for any sign that he was joking, but unable to find one he answered,"I promise."

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Little accidents:

So? How are ya liking the story so far? Finding it interesting? Romantic? Dramatic? Boring is not an option, I'm so sorry... but let's get to the second chapter shall we?

WARNING!:This is off of the episode Death Bear and I know this isn't how it went, but I wanted it to go like this soooo. . here it is!

Rigleen accident #1:

Mordecai fumbled with the tranquilizer, hands trembling with fear as he tried to find the trigger while making sure Death Bear didn't eat his friends, who were cowering upstairs, finally he found the trigger, but he accidnetally pressed down on it, he watched as a tranquilizer dart shot out and hit Rigby in the arm, who shouted with pain.

"Sorry dude,"Mordecai said.

"What the heck. . mmmmaaaaannn. ."Rigby said taking a deep yawn as he slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, he fell over and into Eileen's arms. Eileen stared at Rigby for a moment with a mixture of emotions. Fear, because a bear was charging at them. Excitement, because the man she loves is now lying in her arms. Sadness, because she was about to die. Shock, because Rigby had fallen in her arms. But out of all these emotions, one stood out the most Confusion, because she didn't know which feeling she should feel the most.

THE END 


	3. Chapter 3

Little accidents:

So now we are on our third little accident and this one is another Morby, because so far all I've got in my head is Morby and Rigleen, if you have any ideas of your own don't be afraid to shout them out, or at least put them in the reviews. . so here's the third little accident.

Morby accident #2:

"Mordecai! Watch this!"Rigby said adjusting his trampoline.

"What are you doing dude?"Mordecai asked.

"I'm going to bounce off my trampoline do several backflips and land on that stack of clothes in the corner,"Rigby said taking a bow.

"Okay, let's see you do it dude,"Mordecai said as he took a seat on his bed.

Rigby got on top of the filing cabnet, having opened some of the drawers to use as steps, and jumped off. He hit the trampoline and screamed as he soared from the trampoline. Unfortunantly, he had too much speed went soaring straight at Mordecai. Mordecai grabbed Rigby in mid-air, but he didn't catch him before Rigby's lips landed gently on his, they sat shocked as they kissed for a few minutes before pulling away, taking deep breaths.

"M. .Mordecai. . Uhhh. . could. . umm. . you. .maybe. .put me d . .down,"Rigby said blushing uncontrollably.

"Oh, uhhh. . yeah. .umm . .sure. .R .. Rigby,"Mordecai said also unable to contain his blushing as he set him back down on the floor.

"Let's. . . not talk about this. .. ever. . .again. . "Rigby said scratching the back of his neck as he tried to lose eye contact with the blue jay.

"Agreed,"Mordecai answered as he layed back down on his bed.

THE END 


	4. Chapter 4

Little accidents:

Things are really starting to heat up huh? Well. . here comes number four! Yes. . . .num. . ber. . four.

Rigleen #2:

Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen, and Rigby walked down the sidewalk on their way to Margaret's car. They had arranged a day to go eat out at Cheezer's together, and we're now going home.

"Cheezer's is the best!"Rigby exclaimed.

The three other friends agreed with yes, uhuh, and head nods. They kept on walking, until they could see Margaret's car.

"Finally,I'd thought we'd never make it,"Rigby groaned as they all kept walking, but as they were passing a store a person opened the door hitting Rigby and sending him, or should I say, his lips right into Eileens, they sat kissing for a second as Mordecai and Margaret gasped, then they let go,Rigby's eyes went wild,"Your kind of a good kisser,"he said dreamily.

Eileen giggled blushing,"Your not so bad yourself,"then she pulled him in for another kiss.

Mordecai looked at Margaret expectantly, and Margaret rolled her eyes,"Come here you,"she said grabbing him and pulling him into their kiss.

THE END 


	5. Chapter 5

Little accidents:

Okay, here's another accident this one is a special thank you for Crazy-Pairing-Girl for being my 1st reviewer, faver, and follower. . .and now let's get to the moment.

Muscle Man X High 5 ghost (what would the ship name be?) #1:

Muscle Man walked into the trailer, he knew Fives was still pissed, and he didn't blame him. . He took it a little to far making fun of his brother like that. He saw the ghost sitting, well, floating above the couch. Muscle Man sighed and sat next to him locking eyes with him he said,

"Look, Fives, I'm not good at . . well. . apologizing. . or that sorta junk, b. .but I . .uhhhh . .I just. ."the zombie bit his lower lip trying to say what he felt, but not getting his point through.

High Five Ghost looked at Muscle Man expectantly while he rambled on.

"And I know I took it to far with your brother, I guess I shouldn't have called him fat pig, but Fives you have to believe me I was just drunk! I didn't know what I was saying at the time! Fives I. . . .I don't know how to put it any simpler. . look, I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. . I really do. . but please try to stay friends with me! Please! Fives without you I have nobody!"

High Five Ghost looked at Muscle Man and he could have sworn that his cold heart started beating again, he almost started crying, but held it in as he held a finger up to Muscle Man's mouth and said, in a shaky tone,"You know who else wants to apologize?"

Muscle Man looked at the ghost shocked,"Who?"

High Five pushed his mouth closer to Muscle Man's and kissed him gently, then he pulled back and whispered,"I'm sorry."

Muscle Man smiled as he high fived the ghost and blurted out,"Me too. ."

THE END


	6. Chapter 6

Little Accidents:

Thanks for the reviews, I've had a lot of extra time on my hand, maybe a little too much, which is why i upload so much at once. Okay, and I know they are shorts, I've tried making them longer, but they just don't work that way. . so here's the next one.

Mordeson #1:

Mordecai knocked on the hard, wooden, door to Benson's office, and smiled as he heard a shout from inside say,"Come in."

Mordecai quietly opened the door and got met with a look of frustration from his boss, he could already see his gumballs turning red as he said,"Oh! What do YOU want? A raise? NO! Your next paycheck advanced? NO!"

Mordecai just rolled his eyes and walked closer to Benson's desk,"No, that's not what I want."

"THEN WHAT IS IT?!"Benson yelled angrily.

"I want to know why you yell all the time,"Mordecai said sitting on Benson's desk now.

"BECAUSE YOU SLACKERS GET ME SO FRUSTRATED I HAVE NO CHOICE,"Benson hollared.

Mordecai clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth and shook his head no,"I'm sensing it's way more then just our slacking."

"WELL YOUR WRONG!"Benson growled getting very frustrated.

Mordecai got off his desk and walked behind Benson,"Geez. . calm down. . take a chill pill. . your just so tense. ."he started to massage Benson's shoulders and smiled as Benson let out a sigh of relief.

"Now, tell me everything,"Mordecai said as he kept on massaging.

Benson felt himself calm down and suddenly felt the urge to tell Mordecai everything, he felt that Mordecai was someone he could trust, someone he loved, he sighed,"My dad."

"What about him?"Mordecai asked.

"He always pushed me so hard, he told me that you never get anywhere in life without yelling, and everyone agreed with him, well, everyone except for me, I didn't want to yell, but living life with my family was hard without yelling, you never got anything or went anywhere without having to yell for it, and I guess I found yelling a source for all my anger issues,"Benson said, now he could feel tears slipping down his glass face, and hurridly he wiped them away. He felt the massaging stop and he tensed up once more. Then he saw the blue jay emerge from behind him, come over and sit himself right back on his desk, he looked at Benson sadly,"Well. .your father is not here, nor your family, your the boss now, not them, and you don't have to yell,"Benson sobbed at Mordecai's kind words and soon felt Mordecai's wings wrap around him, he hugged him tightly.

"Why?"Benson choked out.

"Why what?"Mordecai asked.

"Why do you care?"Benson said.

"Well. . let's just say that more people love you then you know,"Mordecai said winking as he turned and walked out of the office leaving Benson with a confused mind.

THE END 


	7. Chapter 7

Little Accidents:

Okay, so this is for my reviewer Crazy-Pairings-Girl and her friend. . sorry it's so short, but I think it says a lot for the pairing!

Muscle Ghost #2:

Muscle Man ran the cart around in circles screaming a loud scream as he tore off his shirt and spun it around in the air.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!"He screamed as he let Fives drive him around. High Five Ghost looked at him worriedly, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Fives let's hit Toc O' Clock!"Muscle Man screamed, grabbing a beer out of the cooler in the back of the cart.

"Sounds great,"High Five Ghost said, anything to get Muscle Man to stop acting so rough right now.

High Five Ghost drove to Toc O' Clock and they grabbed two tacos, Muscle grabbed the bottle of hot sauce and poured it all over the taco, he now had it completely covered, High Five Ghost looked at the taco the Muscle Man was holding about to push it into his mouth, he slapped the taco out of his hand.

"What the heck Fives?"Muscle Man asked as he looked at the taco on the ground.

Fives grabbed Muscle Man's shirt and pulled him over behind a tree,"I'm sorry I had to do that Muscle Man, but you CANNOT eat like this, and you have to start acting less reckless and please stop getting drunk for my sake!"

"Dude, I don't need your advice I'll be fine!"Muscle Man said growling.

"TO HECK YOU DON'T! Look! Whether you like it or not your pregnant and that is my son/daughter in that stomach! I'm not going to let it go just because your feeling a little reckless,"High Fives yelled throwing his hands up.

Muscle Man rubbed his stomach and sighed thinking about what Fives just said,"Well. . fine, but I'm going to need your help."

"Okay, I'll make a deal with you, three beers a day and NO spicy foods,"High Five Ghost said.

"Okay Okay,"Muscle Man said handing Fives his hand as they both shook on it.

"Now, I'll go buy you another taco. . without hot sauce. . "High Five Ghost said taking Muscle Man's hand and leading him to the Toc o' Clock food truck.

THE END!


	8. Chapter 8

Little Accidents:

Okay, so this is a Mordleen chapter. .. honestly. . . this is going to be the most difficult one for me to write. . .scratch that. . .second most difficult. . . Rigdret would be the first! but I will do it for you my reviewer DisneyStars4Ever hope you enjoy!

Mordleen pairing #1:

Eileen sat on the steps of the Coffee Shop entrance as tears ran down her cheeks, this was her one hundredth time asking Rigby out and her one hundredth time getting rejected. She heard the door click open and quickly wiped away her tears, she felt a feathered hand lay on her shoulder and thought it must be Margaret coming to comfort her, but she was wrong. She watched as Mordecai walked around and sat next to her.

"I know how you feel,"Mordecai said sadly sitting himself down.

"What are you talking about?"Eileen asked sniffling.

"Being rejected over and over again, not having the strength to ask the question that's always been in your head ever since Kindergarten when we all met,"Mordecai said feeling a tear slip down his cheek as well.

"Mordecai. . do you like someone as well?"Eileen asked half-heatedly.

"Yeah,"Mordecai said.

"Is it Margaret?"Eileen asked.

"Well. . . it used to be. . before I realized I never had a shot with her,"Mordecai said sadly shaking his head.

"Rigby?"Eileen asked snapping her fingers.

"NO! Gosh no, Rigby's my pal and all, but I don't think that'll ever be an option,"Mordecai said.

"Well then who is it?"Eileen asked.

"Well. . .since you asked. . . it's you,"Mordecai said.

Eileen looked at him shock in her eyes,"Really?"

"But I understand, you like Rigby, and well . .. I just thought I'd get it off my chest,"Mordecai said, although Eileen could see the hurt in his eyes.

"It's crazy,"Eileen said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I know it is, I don't know why I even thought that,"Mordecai mummbled.

Eileen took his hands. . "No . . It's crazy that I didn't see that before, that I always thought your heart was taken by Margaret, and my heart was forever going to be miserable without Rigby making me laugh."

"You have the most beautiful way with words,"Mordecai said pushing Eileen's hair behind her ear.

"If only you could see that you do too, except in a more musical way,"Eileen said smiling as she winked at him.

THE END!


	9. Chapter 9

Little Accidents:

Hola, amigos! Okay, well. . this is another Morby story that I came up with, I know I've made a lot of them, and I was going to change this one to a Rigleen story, but *story cheat, don't look if you don't want* Rigby had to be the one that get's the ring. . and it doesn't work with Rigleen.

Morby #3:

Mordecai watched Rigby cut into his waffel, he made the waffle special, it was for their one month of dating cut into the waffel and was about to eat it when he noticed something shiney sticking out,"Huh? What's this?"He asked himself as he took it out and wiped it off,,"Ummmmm hey Mordecai, I think your ring fell off while making my waffle."

Mordecai face-palmed and said,"No, I ment to put that in there."

"Oh, uhhhhhhhh, why?"Rigby asked cluelessly.

"Think about it Rigby, why do people give other people rings when they've been dating?"Mordecai asked.

Rigby just scratched his head in confuson as he looked towards Mordecai for an answer.

"Rigby! Will you marry me?"Mordecai asked upset.

"YES!"Rigby screamed.

"Great,"Mordecai said sliding the silver engagement ring on the raccoon's finger.

THE END!


End file.
